


Nell’aula di economia domestica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kyoya è una nuvola che vuole guidare Takeshi come pioggia.Scritto per il p0rnfest:Scritta sentendo: Kula Shaker - Ophelia LYRICS; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aR63EEzYeCo&fbclid=IwAR01NPSdQe2ltD7lKaXhcf22sm7XlGLwjJrl7rtCg-rg_uHpWelCO-xd_PM.AMARP0RN: Pornfest11.2018-01-13	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Hibari Kyoya/Yamamoto Takeshi	Le Nuvole precedono sempre la Pioggia
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031373
Kudos: 1





	Nell’aula di economia domestica

Nell’aula di economia domestica

Della farina ricopriva i tavoli da lavoro e uno dei tanti fornelli disseminati per l'aula di economia domestica. 

Takeshi era intento a lanciare dell'altra farina contro Kyoya, ridacchiando.

Hibari aveva un'espressione atona e lo fissava con la fronte corrugata e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo, Yamamoto Takeshi?” disse gelido.

“Neh, stavo preparando un dolce. Però non è venuto tanto bene e perciò ho pensato che sarebbe divertente lottare io e te con la farina, ora che sei qui” rispose Takeshi, gioviale.

“Da dove ti vengono queste idee” scandì Hibari.

Takeshi sbuffò, si lavò le mani e guardò l’altro buttare nella spazzatura il suo esperimento mal riuscito. Gli gironzolò intorno, mentre Kyoya ripuliva completamente l’aula.

Takeshi guardò ammirato i piani cottura splendere, l’odore di bruciato era svanito e non vi era più traccia di farina in giro.

“Sei sempre così serioso, re dei delinquenti” borbottò.

Kyoya gli ripulì le unghie.

“Voglio far rispettare le regole” disse, buttando il fazzoletto nella spazzatura.

Taki mugolò: “ _Mnh mh_ ”.

“Tu non capisci. Le regole servono per difendervi. Questo è il mio modo di fare parte del branco, carnivoro” ringhiò Kyoya. Lo indicò con uno dei tonfa, scosse il capo e posò entrambe le armi.

Taki lo guardò, addolcendo lo sguardo.

“Ci tieni tanto, anche se non lo dimostri, vero?” domandò.

\- Ancora non riesco a crederci. Sono anni che volevo rimanere da solo con lui.

Quel dolce lo volevo cucinare per lui, per San Valentino – pensò.

Le gote di Hibari divennero rosate, mentre Takeshi gli sorrideva.

Kyoya gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse indietro, facendolo aderire contro un mobiletto col piano cottura.

“Io faccio strada anche per te. Per impedirti di sentirti un mostro.

Io posso benissimo caricarmi il peso di far funzionare le cose, senza dover poi soffrire a fare i conti con la mia coscienza” gli disse.

“… Kyoya…” esalò Takeshi.

Hibari gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Io non ho paura di mordervi a morte”. Gli diede un morso leggero sul collo.

Takeshi serrò gli occhi, tentando di regolare il respiro. Sentì l’altro slacciargli i bottoni della camicia e deglutì.

“Lo fai anche se ti piaccio?” biascicò.

\- Meglio che non capisca quanto lui piace a me, anche se ne sembra consapevole – pensò.

Kyoya rispose: “Lo faccio soprattutto per quelli a cui tengo. Mordo a morte persino il mio Cielo se è necessario”. Si allontanò di un passo e s’inginocchiò per terra.

“La tua sì che è una fedeltà che nessuno può far vacillare” bisbigliò Takeshi. Rabbrividì sentendo che l’altro gli stava abbassando la cerniera dei pantaloni.

“Tu non dovresti sottovalutare la tua di fedeltà. Lo aspetti, lo proteggi e porti la serenità nella vita del nostro Cielo” sussurrò Kyoya.

Takeshi abbassò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi liquidi, le iridi color ametista erano liquide.

“Vorrei avere la tua sicurezza in questo” mormorò. Notò quanto erano dilatate le pupille del più grande.

“Lascia che ti mostri quale strada devi seguire” sussurrò Kyoya. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, afferrandogli le cosce.

Takeshi sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Kyoya gl’inumidì i boxer con la lingua, leccandolo finché non lo sentì diventare duro.

“Sei sicuro che farlo a scuola rientri nelle regole?” domandò Yamamoto.

Kyoya gli abbassò i boxer con i denti.

“Penso che non ci sia punizione peggiore per te, che pensare di avermi umiliato. Tu che tenti sempre di far sentire gli altri come dei sovrani” soffiò.

Takeshi fece una risatina leggermente isterica.

“Tu sì che mi conosci bene” ammise.

Kyoya gli prese il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, glielo premeva dolorosamente con la lingua, tenendoglielo fermo.

Takeshi si aggrappò alla cucina con entrambe le mani, sfiorando con le dita le manopole con le dita. Spalancò le gambe, che iniziarono a tremargli.

Hibari aveva una presa ferrea, gli lasciò il segno del pollice nella carne.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Yamamoto, che respirava pesantemente dalle narici. I capelli mori gli ricadevano disordinati.

Kyoya spinse il più possibile, cercando di dargli il massimo piacere possibile.

Takeshi lo spintonò, facendo leva con tutta la sua forza e venne, ansimando. Si piegò in avanti, con gli occhi socchiusi, le pupille dilatate e la respirazione pesante.

Kyoya cercò nella tasca della casacca, che gli ricadeva sulle spalle, un fazzoletto e pulì per terra.

Da fuori veniva il cinguettare degli uccellini e il verso rumoroso di una cornacchia.

“S-se… volessi lasciami guidare?” biascicò Yamamoto.

“Ti aiuterei col nostro Cielo.

Le Nuvole precedono sempre la Pioggia” rispose Kyoya, sorridendogli.


End file.
